


Feito flor

by zkaipoetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkaipoetic/pseuds/zkaipoetic
Summary: Kyungsoo sempre foi um apaixonado por flores e jardins. Jongin tinha fresco na memória os dias de domingo que ele passara na companhia da senhora e do seu filho quando ainda era uma criança; de ficar sentado na grama bem cuidada do pequeno jardim na frente da casa, com as mais diversas flores e plantas circulando-os por todos os lados. seu passatempo favorito era observar Kyungsoo ziguezanguear entre elas com seu regadorzinho amarelo – pois essa sempre foi a sua cor preferida, assim como os girassóis – e levantar correndo quando ele gritava que tinha achado uma borboleta ou joaninha. e mesmo depois de tantos anos, Jongin ainda se sente feliz por passar as tardes do mesmo jeito, apesar de, agora, o pequeno jardim ter evoluído para uma floricultura tão aconchegante e bem cuidada quanto, e o Kim agora entender o prazer tão genuíno em simplesmente estar na companhia do mais velho. nada mudará, afinal, Kyungsoo ainda era apaixonado por flores e por amarelo, ainda dava cor à sua vida — e as borboletas que se agitavam no estômago de Jongin sempre que o via sorrir eram mais bonitas que as flores do jardim.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Feito flor

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz essa Kaisoo bem fofinha, espero que gostem! ❤️

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Feito flor

Kyungsoo cresceu cercado por plantas. Talvez por isso ele as amasse tanto. Tudo era natural e simples: as roseiras no centro do quintal, os amarílis vermelhos que adormeciam no inverno, mas quando acordavam traziam a mais belas de suas cores, as azaleias rosas plantadas nos preciosos vasos de porcelana da Senhora Yon e as flores de botão de ouro, solitárias e pequenas no cantinho do quintal. Sem contar as inúmeras hortaliças e suculentas que cercavam o lugar. O Do respirava o ar produzido por elas, ele se divertia com as inúmeras borboletas que o visitava, aos domingos ele se sentava à sombra da grande árvore para esperar Jongin, seu pequeno e grande melhor amigo chegar para assim eles passarem o dia todo juntos.

E mesmo dez anos depois, Jongin tinha fresco em sua memória os dias de domingo em que ele passava na companhia da senhora e do neto, de ficar sentada na grama verdinha e bem cuidada do pequeno jardim na frente da casa, com as mais diversas flores e plantas circulando-os por todos os lados. Mas seu passatempo favorito sempre foi observar Kyungsoo ziguezaguear entre elas com seu regadorzinho amarelo - pois essa sempre foi a sua cor preferida, assim como os girassóis. — e levantar correndo quando ele gritava que tinha achado uma borboleta ou joninha , e mesmo depois de tantos anos, Jongin ainda se sentia feliz por passar as tardes do mesmo jeito, apesar de agora, o pequeno jardim de evoluído para uma floricultura tão aconchegante e bem cuidada quanto, e o Kim agora entender o prazer tão genuíno em simplesmente estar na companhia do mais velho. Nada mudará, afinal, Kyungsoo ainda era apaixonado por flores e por amarelo, que dava a cor a sua vida — e as borboletas que se agitavam no estômago de jongin sempre que o via sorrir eram mais bonitas que as flores do jardim.

Recostado na parede de vidro, observando a silhueta pequena do outro lado da floricultura, terminando mais um de seus lindos buquês. Jongin refletiu — assim como estava fazendo há semanas — mais uma vez sobre seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo. E assim como uma lagarta antes da metamorfose, ele queria transformar a amizade dos em um linda e preciosa borboleta. E ele estava decidido, ia pedir o melhor amigo em namoro, e faria isso hoje.

Ele se remexeu, acomodando-se melhor no banco. No instante que ele cruzou os braços, Kyungsoo o chamou:

— Jongin?

Ele olhou em sua direção.

— Sim?

— No que estava pensando? Parecia estar em outro planeta.

Jongin o encarou por breve segundos, processando o que o amigo havia acabado de lhe falar como se fosse as frases mais difíceis que ouvira na vida.

A verdade é que nos últimos dias o Kim tem habitado em outro planeta, um com nome e sobrenome. Do Kyungsoo, este era o planeta.

Ele estava decidido, iria pedi-lo em namoro, mas a questão seria como. Não era criativo o suficiente para fazer algo bom o suficiente para o futuro namorado.

— Nada de mais, Soo. Acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem nos últimos dias. Minha cabeça tem doído muito. — mentiu.

— Você não é tão fácil de ficar gripado. O que será que pode ser? — perguntou colocando a mão na cintura.

— Não faço ideia também.

— Ei, não precisa ficar preocupado.

Jongin se levantou, contornando a mesa redonda e parando na frente de Kyungsoo

— Mas já estou. Também notei que não está comendo muito ultimamente.

Culpa da ansiedade, Jongin pensou.

— O que acha de sairmos hoje? Uma pizzaria seria uma boa, hein.

Jongin encarou os olhos inescrutáveis do moreno, os pequenos raios de sol que entravam pelo telhado de vidro ficava em contraste com o brilho dos olhos azuis de Kyungsoo.

— Desculpa Jongin. Eu tenho muitas entregas para hoje, mas no sábado eu vou ter folga.

— Eu queria ir hoje, mas tudo bem. Quem sabe outro dia. — ele disse desanimado.

— É, quem sabe. — murmurou baixo indo para a bancada.

Um silêncio se instalou no lugar, enquanto Kyungsoo terminava mais um de seus estupendos buquês, Jongin pensava no que iria fazer.

— Ontem um cliente me ligou, — começou Kyungsoo com um tom de voz baixo. — Ele perguntou se podíamos alugar aqui, parece que ele queria fazer um pedido de casamento, algo assim.

Jongin sorriu. Ele já sabia o que iria fazer.

— Kyungsoo, você é um gênio!

O Kim caminhou em sua direção e o abraçou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e um sentimento de realização no peito.

— Você endoideceu, Jongin? Por que eu sou um gênio?

— Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. — disse ele rapidamente e saindo da loja em seguida deixando Kyungsoo confuso.

Ele olhou para a porta por um momento, depois murmurou:

— Eu hein, cada louco com suas loucuras.

⠀

❦

Jongin se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Como não tinha pensado em fazer o pedido onde tudo começou?

Ele entrou na casa da vovó Yon aflito, não sabia como ela iria reagir ao que ele ia falar.

— Vovó?

— Jongin, meu querido. O que lhe traz aqui, nem fiz frango frito hoje. — ambos riram — Sente-se, vou fazer um chocolate quente para você.

— Não precisa vó, eu estou bem. Só queria conversar com você rapidinho. - disse ele se sentando no pequeno sofá, ficando a frente dela.

— O que aconteceu? É algo com o Kyungsoo? — Perguntou ela preocupada.

— É sim, não… É que eu queria te falar sobre uma coisa que estou pensando há um tempo.

As pernas de Jongin balançavam em ansiedade.

— Jongin? Fale de uma vez!

— Eu quero namorar o Kyungsoo, Vó. — disse ele em um tom de voz alto demais.

— Até que enfim! — disse ele em um tom de voz animado.

Quando Kyungsoo apresentou Jongin, ela soube que daquela amizade iria surgir uma grande história de amor.

— Como assim? - ele perguntou surpreso

— Kyungsoo é perdidamente apaixonado por você, só é um covarde em não admitir isso.

Ele demorou a reagir.

A palavra "apaixonado" ressoava em sua cabeça. Mantendo um sorriso firmemente fixado nos dentes involuntariamente cerrados … Ele não poderia nomear a tamanha felicidade que estava sendo naquele momento.

Jongin vem sentindo aquelas borboletas no estômago a anos e só tomou um banho de coragem hoje, depois de tantas estações, depois de tantas trocas de olhares e sorrisos carregados de sentimentos.

Levantando o queixo, ele se levantou com a cabeça erguida e a postura determinada. Por dentro, estava tremendo de felicidade, e sentiu-se infantil por estar assim.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer, achei que você não fosse concordar. — ele disse.

— Jongin, a felicidade de vocês é a minha também.

Ela riu desacreditado. Ele não esperava nada do que ela dissera.

— Mas se você machucar o coraçãozinho do meu neto, vou lhe dar umas boas palmadas. — ela riu e Jongin a acompanhou, em seguida ela se levantou e abraçou-o. Um abraço cheio de afeto e carinho.

Jongin suspirou sentindo-se mais feliz ainda. Agora tinha o passe livre para pedir Kyungsoo em namoro.

Ele afastou-se do abraço e segurou-lhe a mão pequena e delicada, Jongin deu um de seus melhores sorrisos para ela e disse:

— Eu nem sei o que dizer agora. Eu só estou, - deu uma breve pausa. — Feliz!

— Eu sei que está, querido. — disse ela retribuindo o sorriso e aquecendo ainda mais o coração do Kim.

Depois de conversarem mais, Jongin contou que queria usar a floricultura para fazer o pedido, explicou que queria fazer onde a história deles começou. Entre flores, joaninhas e borboletas.

❦

Jongin ergueu o punho para consultar o seu relógio, os ponteiros marcavam seis e cinquenta da tarde, era horário de verão, o céu estava em um tom escuro e as poucas estrelas que ali habitavam, deixava-o mais airoso.

Parecia que tudo estava ocorrendo como o esperado, Jongin estava até com um pé atrás por isso. Nada, absolutamente nada que ele fazia ocorria cem por cento perfeito.

"Está ficando até que bonito" pensou consigo mesmo, "Bom, é tudo o que consegui fazer" ele se virou para um lado e depois para o outro. Apesar de ser noite, o calor ainda estava lá. Jongin abriu as janelas de vidros que ficaram na lateral da floricultura. A brisa leve foi o suficiente para deixar o lugar mais fresco, enquanto Jongin terminava de arrumar a grande mesa redonda.  
Ele havia comprado bombons de chocolate branco com recheio de maracujá e um bolo do mesmo sabor. Não eram coisas chiques nem sofisticadas, tudo tinha um significado. O amarelo fazia parte do cotidiano de Kyungsoo desde seus oito anos, não é atoa que sua cor favorita era ela. E Jongin não podia deixar essa detalhe passar despercebido, então comprou todas as coisas que ele gostava de comer com essa cor.

Quando tudo estava quase pronto, Jongin decidiu que queria usar velas para dar um ar mais romântico na floricultura. Então ele pegou algumas que estavam guardadas na gaveta, caso algum dia a luz acabasse e eles precisassem.

Jongin fez um coração na mesa com as pequenas velas, colando os bombons dentro dele, e com as grandes, ele optou por colocá-las espalhadas por toda a floricultura.

Quando ele ouviu um barulho de chaves, sabia que Kyungsoo havia chegado.

Jongin respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus nervos e sua ansiedade. Ele atravessou a sala e esperou Kyungsoo entrar.

Repassando mentalmente tudo o que iria falar, ele fechou os olhos com força e quando abriu Kyungsoo estava em pé ao lado da porta, segurando a bicicleta, mantendo-a em pé.

— Você chegou. — disse Jongin com a voz mais baixa do que o normal e trêmula.

— É ... acho que sim. — o moreno perguntou apoiando a bicicleta em um canto qualquer e caminhando em direção a mesa. — O que é tudo isso? — As luzes de velas refletiam seu rosto, deixando-o radiante. E, por um momento, a única coisa que Jongin fez foi olhar fixamente para ele.

Jongin não respondeu. Ele estava com medo. E se ele não conseguisse dizer tudo o que queria? E se Kyungsoo não quisesse namora-lo? E se… Desse tudo errado?

— Se eu dizer que isso tudo é para você, acreditaria em mim? — disse Jongin olhando a vela em cima da mesa, por que olhar para ele lhe causaria borboletas no estômago e dificultava tudo.

— Eu não sei se acreditaria, mas gostaria que fosse.

— Pois bem, é para você. — ele murmurou.

— Eu fico lisonjeado, mas o que aconteceu para você fazer isso? Acho que ainda não é o meu aniversário. — ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas e apoiou suas mãos na cintura. Então me diz, para que tudo isso?

— É difícil saber por onde começar, são mais de dez anos de história com você, mas sei que logo vai entender o que estou querendo dizer. — Jongin aproximou-se de Kyungsoo que o olhava estranho.— Kyungsoo, se você pudesse ler meus pensamentos agora, entenderia o sorriso no meu rosto toda vez que olho na sua direção. — Jongin segurou as mãos de Kyungsoo. — Eu sei que você não gosta de ser o centro das atenções, mas eu juro por todos os frangos fritos do mundo que é difícil me concentrar em outra coisa que não seja você. — ambos riram. — E está sendo tão difícil dizer tudo o que quero agora, parece que nenhuma palavra é o suficiente para expressar tudo o que sinto por você, Soo. E caramba, eu me esforcei tanto para falar algo que te surpreendesse e nem sei se estou conseguindo.

— Jongin…

Fala logo. O não você já tem, agora só precisa saber se vai conseguir o sim. O Kim repetiu três vezes metalmente e forçou-se a continuar.

— Dizem que amor à primeira vista não existe, mas eu sou a prova viva de que existe sim. Porque foi no exato momento em que eu olhei para você, que meu coração floresceu. E agora, — deu uma breve pausa antes de continuar. — Eu preciso saber se você quer regar essas flores?

Jongin suspirou, uma, duas, três vezes e prosseguiu

— Do Kyungsoo, o melhor amigo e florista da cidade, quer ser também o namorado mais lindo do mundo?

Kyungsoo não respondeu. Jongin quase enlouqueceu com o silêncio, era perturbador.

Ele só podia ficar ali, preparado para o que poderia vir. Sentia que seu coração poderia sair de seu corpo a qualquer momento. Era tanta ansiedade que já não cabia mais em si.

— Jongin, você é um idiota!

Kyungsoo segurou o queixo do mais novo e ergueu-lhe para cima. Os olhos se encontraram por instantes, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela bochecha de Jongin

— Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

O Do levou sua mão até a bochecha dele e limpou a lágrima deixando um carinho leve e singelo no lugar. Por um momento ele se perguntou se beijar ele fosse estragar o clima, mas rapidamente deixou tais pensamentos de lado e levou sua mão para o pescoço de Jongin, puxando-o para perto, as testas se tocaram, uma de suas mãos escorregaram para a cintura dele, enquanto a outra acariciava seu pescoço. As batidas aceleradas do coração de Jongin entregava o seu estado de pura ansiedade.

E por mais que Kyungsoo estivesse tomando o controle da situação, ele estava com a respiração descompassada e com um grande nervosismo no peito.

Jongin sentia que nada mais importava no mundo além daquele momento. O embriagante perfume doce, sua mão acariciando levemente seu pescoço e a outra em sua cintura o fazia tremer em excitação por dentro. As borboletas em seu estômago estavam agitadas, Jongin precisava beijá-lo, para assim acalmá-las.

Quando Kyungsoo aproximou-se ainda mais e os seus lábios carnudos e aveludados tocaram nos de Jongin, e foi aí que ele teve sua resposta.

Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin eram namorados.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido!  
> Você é incrível! ❤️


End file.
